wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for shamans
One Button Totems Just change arround the totems in that with the exact name and punctuation of your totems you want on the macro. /castsequence reset=6 Searing Totem, Mana Spring Totem, Grounding Totem, Strength of Earth Totem Heal Self /cast target=player Lesser Healing Wave /cast target=player Healing Wave Instant cast Healing Wave This will cast an instant Healing Wave on your target if Nature's Swiftness is ready. /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast Healing Wave Assuming you have two healing trinkets with a "use" function, this will use them both, interrupt whatever spell you're casting at the moment, and instant cast Healing Wave. If you're not in combat, the macro will not waste your trinkets or Nature's Swiftness and simply cast Healing Wave. #showtooltip Healing Wave /cast Healing Wave nocombat /stopmacro nocombat /stopcasting /use 13 /stopcasting /use 14 /stopcasting /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast Healing Wave Instant cast Chain Lightning This will instantly cast Chain Lightning on your target if it is hostile. /cast combat,harm Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast harm Chain Lightning The combat modifier allows you to avoid "wasting" Nature's Swiftness when out of combat. This macro will function similarly to the above one, except that it will also activate your trinkets and use Elemental Mastery. You'll need to be targeting someone/something that you can cast Chain Lightning on for this macro to work. Substitute Lightning Bolt for Chain Lightning if you would rather the macro cast Lightning Bolt. /stopmacro nocombat,noharm /use 13 /stopcasting /use 14 /stopcasting /cast Elemental Mastery /stopcasting /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast Chain Lightning Cure poison/disease This will cast Cure Poison on the character that the mouse is pointing at. Works on raid windows as well, and CT Raid Assist will highlight poisoned raid members with a green background. /cast target=mouseover,exists Cure Poison The below macro has many fallbacks to cover what happens if you're not mousing over a target. In order, it tries to cure your mouseover target first, then it attempts to cure your target if they're friendly, then the target of your target if they're friendly, then finally yourself. /cast target=mouseover,help,exists target=help,exists target=targettarget,help,exists target=player Cure Disease Both of these macros work for Cure Disease and Cure Poison. Mount/Ghost Wolf This will use your mount when out of combat, and ghost wolf when in combat. #showtooltip /cast stancecombat,nomounted Ghost Wolf;' /dismount mounted to make your macro cast Ghost wolf no matter what when you right click you can add this line. Very useful in WSG #showtooltip /cast stancecombat,nomountedbutton:2 Ghost Wolf;' /dismount mounted Or even with modifier keys such as alt, ctrl or shift #showtooltip /cast stancecombat,nomountedbutton:2modifier Ghost Wolf;' /dismount mounted Ghost Wolf, Mount and Flying mount in one macro: #showtooltip /cast stancecombat,nomountedbutton:2modifier Ghost Wolf /cast nostance,nocombat,flyable ' /cast nostance,nocombat ' /cast indoor ' /dismount mounted This macro will mount you on your flying mount if it's accessible using the new "flyable" option. If it's not, you will mount your normal one instead. If you are in combat, you shift into Ghost Wolf instead. If you right-click the macro you will shift into Ghost Wolf regardless of the situation. Use the macro again and you will dismount/shiftshape back. The indoor part of the last macro is just for graphic purposes, to show the flying mount icon indoors, feel free to change that, in any case no one of the three actions will work in doors. Shock/Cure This macro works well while in a party and you aren't assigned to curing. If you right click (mouse button 2) it will cure disease effects on you. If your target is hostile, you will cast Earth Shock. If it's friendly, it will cure the target from a disease. Saves space on your action bars. #showtooltip Earth Shock /cast button:2,target=player Cure Disease; harm Earth Shock; help Cure Disease /startattack harm A similar macro, but for poisons: #showtooltip Stormstrike /cast button:2,target=player Cure Poison; harm Stormstrike; help Cure Poison /startattack harm It might help if you name the macros after the curing part, so you will easily see what it does when curing. I also added a /startattack so you will attack your target even if your shocks are on cooldown. Bloodlust/Mana Tide notification #showtooltip Bloodlust /stopmacro nocombat /script local u,m = IsUsableSpell("Bloodlust") if u and not m and GetNumPartyMembers() > 0 then SendChatMessage(" >>> BLOODLUST! <<<","PARTY") end /cast Bloodlust This simple macro will send a message to your party members that you have activated Bloodlust. The message will only a appear if you are a member of party/raid. The stopmacro command will cause the macro to do nothing unless you are in combat. #showtooltip Mana Tide Totem /stopmacro nocombat /script local u,m = IsUsableSpell("Mana Tide Totem") if u and not m and GetNumPartyMembers() > 0 then SendChatMessage(" >>> Dropping Mana Tide <<<","PARTY") end /cast Mana Tide Totem This macro is based entirely on the one above it, and will function similarly. It will drop Mana Tide Totem if it is useable, and send a party message if you are a member of a party/raid. Smart Target Selection (Friendly) Casts the specified spell on the most appropriate target. In order of priority: target (friendly), mouseover (friendly), player Allows you to keep your current target while healing a friendly (mouseover them or their profile) or yourself (do nothing), while still acting like a normal cast (friendly targets have priority). #showtooltip Lesser Healing Wave /cast help,exists target=mouseover,help,exists target=player Lesser Healing Wave This macro can also be used on other spells (like Cure Poison and Cure Disease), and could even be negated for offensive spells (mouseover a mob's totem and take it out without losing current target). Advanced Healing Macros The following macros make use of Healing Wave, Lesser Healing Wave and Nature's Swiftness to enable you to heal quickly, on-demand and appropriately. For both macros below, the target for your heal when you press the button is determined in the following order: # Yourself, if you are holding the CTRL key when the button is pressed; you will retain your current target # Your current friendly target # The friendly character you're currently mouse-hovering over (or their portrait-bar) # Your current friendly focus-target # Yourself (if you have no friendly target, focus, or mouseover) This order of priority makes it easy to quickly choose the appropriate target for healing. Hold CTRL to always heal yourself; target a friendly character to direct heals at him/her; mouseover a character to direct a heal at that character without the need to click first (if you don't already have a friendly target); and finally, heal your focus-target (handy for keeping the main tank healed while selectively healing other characters on demand). The following macro is used primarily when being hit in combat. Since Lesser Healing Wave has a 1.5sec cast time you can usually cast it without interruption, unless being hit by many mobs at once. #showtooltip /target modifier:ctrl player /cast exists,nodead,help target=mouseover,nodead,help target=focus,help [] Lesser Healing Wave; /targetlasttarget modifier:ctrl The following macro is dual-purpose: it serves as a big emergency instant-heal when Nature's Swiftness is ready and you're in combat (targeting priority order still applies); and, when not in combat or NS is not ready, it works as a stronger, slower heal. This is the preferred macro to use when serving as a healer in instances and parties, as it is more mana-efficient than the previous macro. If you aren't currently in combat but need to instant-heal a party member, you'll still want to manually cast NS first. #showtooltip Healing Wave /target modifier:ctrl player /cast combatNature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast exists,help target=mouseover,help,exists target=focus,help,exists [] Healing Wave /targetlasttarget modifier:ctrl Note in the above macro that unneeded spaces have been removed to fit within the allowed 255-character limit for macros. Change modifier:ctrl to modifier:alt or modifier:shift if you wish to use a different modifier key for self-directed heals. Battlegrounds Honor Healing Spammer This macro makes it easy to accumulate lots of honor in BG. It simply cycles through the different friendly players in range and casts Lesser Healing Wave (Rank 1) on each. Unfortunately there is no apparent way to exclude yourself in the healing rotation. Healing an injured friendly player earns you honor. This macro works particularly well in Alterac Valley, where battles are often long and confined to one area at a time. Just keep hitting the associated button/hotkey assigned to this macro and watch the honor build up. /targetfriend nodead /cast nodead Lesser Healing Wave(Rank 1) Note that manually cycling through friendly players and healing only those who are damaged is a more mana- and time-efficient method, but this is simpler. To really maximize the effectiveness of this strategy check out the Healbot addonhttp://www-en.curse-gaming.com/downloads/addons/action-bars/healbot-continued/. /targetfriend nodead /cast nodead Healing Wave(Rank 1) Healing Wave (Rank 1) is cheaper than its Lesser counterpart, and is a faster cast for Restoration Shaman. It also applies the Healing Way buff for those who have the talent. Mana Spring / Healing Stream merge This macro merges the Mana Spring Totem and Healing Stream Totem into one button (use the ?-symbol for the macro). This saves button space - which a shaman may always find useful, as shamans have a lot of spells. In addition if you use the last line of the macro and have the addon Natur EnemyCastBar installed you will see timer how long the totem will exist. If you don't use NECB or don't need the timer just ommit the last line. On alt-press the macro tooltip will show the Healing Stream Totem and cast it on click, no alt-press and click will cast Mana Spring Totem. The tooltip will be the one of Mana Spring Totem. #showtooltip nomodifier:alt Mana Spring Totem #showtooltip modifier:alt Healing Stream Totem /cast nomodifier:alt Mana Spring Totem /cast modifier:alt Healing Stream Totem /necb countmin 2 Mana Spring/Healing Stream Totem Elemental Pet Healing Holding alt while using this macro will first drop your Earth Elemental, and upon second press target and focus it. You may then procede to spam this macro, casting Lesser Healing Wave on the Greater Earth Elemental without losing your current target. #showtooltip Earth Elemental Totem /cast target=focus,nomodifier:alt Lesser Healing Wave /stopmacro nomodifier:alt /cast Earth Elemental Totem /target Greater Earth Elemental /focus Below is a similar macro for the Greater Fire Elemental. #showtooltip Fire Elemental Totem /cast target=focus,nomodifier:alt Lesser Healing Wave /stopmacro nomodifier:alt /cast Fire Elemental Totem /target Greater Fire Elemental /focus Totems Switching Every heal is important, and every +healing is important as well, so here are the macros Shaman should use instead of normal heals: Lesser Healing Wave: #showtooltip Lesser Healing Wave /cast Lesser Healing Wave /equip Totem of the Plains Chain Heal: #showtooltip Chain Heal /cast Chain Heal /equip Totem of Healing Rains Healing Wave: #showtooltip Lesser Healing Wave /cast Lesser Healing Wave /equip Totem of Spontaneous Regrowth Note that /eqip have to be AFTER /cast, due to global cooldown (0.5sec) after wearing item, this global cooldown can interrupt heal when you'll put /equip before /cast, in those macros global cooldown triggers after cast was started, and this won't interrupt your casts. Also you could ask if it's confirmed that this +healing will count during casting, or after cast, is spell affected by totem, or +healing counts for next spell. And Anwser for that is "it works": when you'll switch totem, your bonus healing will count on "spellcast", so when you'll finish casting, not during, nor on start. Category:Macros Category:Shamans